Combine Civil Authority
Combine Civil Authority is essentially the main opposing faction in Taco N' Banana's Serious HL2RP server. The Combine Civil Authority are tasked with policing and enforcement of Community Regulation as set by the Universal Union. The Combine Civil Authority are notorious for their severe maltreatment of Citizens as well as their harsh intimidating methods. The Combine Civil Authority rely heavily on beatings to increase fear among the general population of City 8. Combine Civil Authority are ordinary Citizen's who enlisted in Civil Protection either for more privileges, such as additional food, better living conditions, an increase in authority and status over others, or out of genuine sympathy and identification with the Combine's aims. As such; once enlisted, units will be exposed to in-character "brainwashing". The induced amount of "brainwashing" depends on the characters rank. Characters of appropriate rank have the ability to request service enhancements, such as Memory Replacements, Limb Augmentations, and Transhumanization. Overview *CCA units wear white masks, concealing their faces. These masks have a built-in vocoder to disguise the characters voice; these each contain a radio and air-filters. They also wear a Armoured vest, leather OP boots and a blue-black-green uniform. The armband has been corrected to say "c8:i4", and "C17" in the back of the collar. The "C17" logo is most likely an oversight by the Taco N' Banana developers. *CCA units are typically equipped with the standard sociostability loadout; this loadout includes a UU-Mod USP Match 9x19mm and a Stun Baton. In more critical circumstances, they will often use a H&K MP7 4.6x30mm, use Emplacement Guns, and may be provided with fire support from APC's(NOMAD; Vehicular Sub-Division) and Hunter-Choppers (HURRICANE; AirWatch Sub-Division). Some higher ranked units may choose to wield the Combine Spas12, the MP5 or a other non-naturalized custom lethal. Some VICE units are armed with a deployable Manhack, as it sports VICE's technical personality. *CCA units are notorious for their harsh beatings, horrific maltreatment of Citizens and ability to beat Citizens whimfully and without repercussions. However; this was not always the case. In 2009; UULG had announced new policies regarding the role that effected the Combine Civil Authority's bullying personality. These policies prohibited Civil Protection from performing beatings in public, field executions, or harsh treatment. It is speculated by many that the Combine Civil Authority had lost its ability to oppress Citizens. CCA units are known to have been crackdowned, beaten or blackmarked for performing beatings or mal-treatment of Citizens. This lead to debate about the Combine Civil Authority's role in the City, hence asking themselves if they were truly roleplaying in an oppressive atmosphere. In 2011; UULG had announced new policies that allowed the Combine Civil Authority to possess a bullying personality, but still prohibited public executions, but did allow for units to beat Citizens publicly. *CCA units heavily communicate with other units over their radios; they are thus fed mission objectives, and are directed to respond to certain incidents (such as the locations of deserviced units or other criminal acts). It has been speculated that the units ability to communicate with others is the most powerful tool in the units arsenal. * CCA units are almost always encountered in squads or teams, and will employ basic tactics, such as covering one another and running to cover when inured or reloading. CCA units are known to deploy in an aggressive manner, and will give pursuit to evading suspects. Each team has a team-leader, two point-man and a breacher. CCA units are required to attend weekend trainings with their squads, thus rehearsing the ability to deploy professionally and realistically. * When a CCA unit is injured, harmed or killed; its radio will emit a prolonged tone similar to that of a flatlining ECG, followed by Dispatch declaring the unit deserviced, along with his last known location and orders to nearby units to respond. Infact; this is believed to be the one of the most deadly perks of the CCA unit. * CCA units are generally kept separate from Combine military units, such as Overwatch Soldiers or Synths, and stay in a policing role whiten City 8 due to their generally inferior training as opposed to its Overwatch Counterpart. However; they have been known to deploy with Overwatch Units or attend Overwatch operations on subsequent occasions. CCA units are also known to travel in APC's and Dropships, and are often accompanied by support from APC's and Hunter-Choppers. *CCA units are known to erect field outposts and establish clamps during sociostability operations. CCA squads are known to perform this tactic in the City 8 Canals, or in infested areas such as the Outlands. *CCA Field Command have the ability to reward units with merits and promotions for good job performance. It is In-Characterly assumed of course that units can be rewarded with a "non-mechanical reproduction simulation", but is however; seldom used in Taco N' Banana's canon as it does of course conflict with "UPA". Another reward addressed by UULG evokes a "family cohesion" being "preserved", suggesting that a mission failure might cause trouble to the family of a CCA unit. The Universal Union is also known to have "recycled" units whom have performed disobedience, or were insubordinate to an order. *The combat vests worn by The Lambda Movement(TLM) and the Resistance are actually CCA vests, either stolen from stocks, or removed from dead CCA units. Tactics *CCA units are not as organized and effective as their Overwatch brethren, and generally use weaker, more basic weapons. However; this has been changed as a result of recent updates by Dave Brown, allowing units to donate for certain variants of the MP7, the MP5 or the Combine Shotgun. This brings the CCA's firepower up to standard of that of their Overwatch brethren, but are still inferior when it comes to direct combat. This update triggered debate and outrage by members of the UULG; arguing that it had not been previously discussed as per CCA agreement. This is an ongoing event. *CCA units almost always deploy in groups, so when in a firefight with a squad or two, it is advised to hide as much as possible and use various objects in the terrain as cover. As almost all of the combat they encounter is against unarmed and untrained Citizens, they may appear as being somewhat inexperienced during firefights against tougher, more competent opponents. CCA units may also carry out melee attacks when confronted, almost always reaching for the Stun Baton. Some units are known to be experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and may appear as a rather tough enemy. *The CCA units armour allows for the unit to take multiple wounds from lower caliber weapons before disabled from a fight. Some CCA units have donated for their character to have max-stats, thus giving them an extra edge during firefight's. *Higher ranked CCA units may also be equipped with a flashbang; allowing the unit to blind its opponents before confronting them in isolated areas. This is a famous tactic during breaching operations. *CCA units typically fire from their hip; but due to the visual GUI, CCA units have the ability to aim their crosshair over an opponent, thus resulting in efficient accuracy. Divisions & CHIMARA Detachments Penis